Never Grow up Kid Brother
by Kylelover101
Summary: Just some one-shots about Darry and Ponyboy.


**Hello, It is me, Kylelover101 with another one-shot! :) I have decided to write another story dealining with Darry and Ponyboy**

**Stories:**

**1.) ****Ponyboy is an itty-bitty five year old with a cold.  
>2.) Darry sticks up for Ponyboy<br>3.) Darry gives Ponyboy a thing or two about girls  
>4.) Ponyboy leaves for collage <strong>

**A/N: Sixth grade was still considered elementry school back in the 60's and 70's **

**Hope you enjoy. :) **

**-Kylelover101**

* * *

><p><strong>1.)<strong>

It was another Monday moring in the Curtis house but it was a very different morning becuase around five in the morning, Mrs. Curtis woke up, startled hearing someone coughing really bad. She was a little startled when she noticed Ponyboy sitting on the floor next to the bed.

"Baby?" She asked. "What are you doing?"

Ponyboy couldn't answer, he was coughing too hard. Mrs. Curtis felt a wave of sadness hit her, she hated it when her children got sick. But having mother instincts she picked up Ponyboy (who was small for being five) and rocked him in her arms. Ponyboy brought his arms around his mother's neck and she patted his back. Ponyboy didn't care if he was too old for this type of hold, he was a little scared himself.

Mrs. curtis brought Ponyboy into the bathroom and made him open him mouth. shocked to see it was white at the back she decided to call the health clinic. She decidribed over the phone Ponyboy's issues and it was jsut as she thought, Ponyboy had a sore thort. Ponyboy never had one of these before, he was a little scared. While Mrs. curtis was making breakfast and somthing special for Ponyboy, Darryl came out in his work clothes ready to watch the five o' clock morning news when he spotted Ponyboy.

"Hey, Kiddo, are you okay?" Ponyboy shook his head. Darry placed his hand on Ponyboy's forehead and noticed it was warm. Darryl didn't like it how warm it was, and Ponyboy was sweating in the back of his neck.

An hour later, darry came out of his room, dressed and flipped on some cartoons. He noticed Ponyboy sitting on the couch so he decided to sit net to him.

"Hey, bud." Darry smiled. Ponyboy looked up at Darry. Darry and Sodapop were his best brothers and he loved them both, but sometimes he wanted to spend time with just one of them alone, mostly that was Soda. Ponyboy laid on Darry's lap and Darry laughed seeing how much of a cat Ponyboy was acting.

"Mom and Dad should of named you Cat-boy, I knew it!"

"Darry, get somthing to eat." His mom instructed.

"Yes, Mama" Darry got up from the couch as soon as Sodapop was entering the room. Soda looked at Ponyboy and immediatly snapped out of his sleepy daze.

"Ponyboy!" Sodapop cried. Ponyboy couldn't speak it hurt to. "Ponyboy..." Soda cooed. Ponyboy could only wimper Sodapop wrapped his arms aroound Ponyboy and pulled him into the biggest hug he'd ever given him. (well, minus the one hug he first gave him where Mr. Curtis had to peel Ponyboy off of Sodapop, fearing Sodapop would break the infant).

"Sodapop, and Darry get dressed, Dad's gotta' go soon." Mrs. Curtis instructed.

Sodapop didn't want to leave Ponyboy and he did throw a bit of a fit, just a little one but he realized that he could do somthing with Ponyboy after school, seeing it was Friday and he had all weekend to be with Ponyboy-who haden't started school yet-and play with him anytime he wanted.

"If I don't have football practice after school, I'll come straig home, Promise to the grave Pony." Darry crossed his heart and pinkey swore he'd be coming right back. He promised.

The second Darry got out of school, he immediatly turned down football games with his friends, he turned down some girls that wanted to talk to him (one of the girls being a girl he really liked) and ran home. He turned down slashing tires with Tim. He even turned down going "Soc-blooming" hunting with Dally and Two-Bit.

Darry reached the house in five minutes flat. Seeing Ponyboy coloring at the kitchen table made Darry smile.

"Hey Ponyboy!" Darry smiled.

Ponyboy looked up at Darry, _He kept his promise. _Ponyboy thought. Ponyboy smiled back. For the first time that day, he felt better.

* * *

><p><strong>2.) <strong>

Darry was tapping his foot looking up at the clock. He was in sixth grade and that was the hardest level in elementy school. He was excited to hear about Ponyboy's day today. They were always neat to hear about but latly Ponyboy hasn't been wanting to go to school latly and that's the main reason why Darry's been asking Ponyboy how his day's been going.

Darry waited for Ponyboy outside the school. Darry saw Sodapop talking to Steve and a girl named Sandy. He smiled when he saw Ponyboy but frowned when he saw what was on him.

"Ponyboy." Ponyboy stopped.

"What's that?" Darry asked. Ponyboy knew what Darry was talking about, he wasn't stupid. Ponyboy sighed and coughed up the courage to tell Darry.

"Tyler punched me."

"Tyler, Tyler as in, Tyler Ethster? In MY GRADE?" Darry asked. Ponyboy nodded. What the hell was Tyler doing picking on his kid brother? Darry was fumming with rage, he was so pissed off he wanted to punch that kid and he knew the people to help him.

"Dallas! Tim!" He called over. Tim and Dally arrived and They all waited (Ponyboy had no idea) for Tyler. Just then Tyler appeared and Darry, Tim and Dallas took off, running up to Tyler and punching the shit out of him! Dallas punched the little cock-sucking bastered (As Dallas put it) In the nose, while Tim took a few kicks to Tyler's head. Darry had the master of it all, he punched Tyler in the eyes twice. They stopped when they heard somthing crunch.

Tyler was on the ground crying and screaming.

Darry walked up to Ponyboy and ruffled his hair. "No one messes with my kid brother." Darry laughed.

Ponyboy smiled and they ran to tell Sodapop what just happened.

(Darry found out he wasn't grounded even though he was suspened for fighting on school grounds)

* * *

><p><strong>3.) <strong>

**"**He's so cute!" Ponyboy was eight years old, dressed in a huge plaid shirt, a black baseball cap, his red-auburn hair was long now, and he had on some white skinny pants. Ponyboy was staring at a group of girls Darry wanted to show him. Darry was actaully using Ponyboy so he'd get a date to the Fall dance. He wanted to go with Summer-Christine a girl Darry liked.

"Is he your little brother?" One giril asked.

Darry nodded. Just then Summer walked up, noticeing Ponyboy she squeeled with joy. Darry thought of a word describing his feelings an it was: "Score!" Summer looked at Ponyboy and Ponyboy smiled, noticing how cute the girl was. But lost his smile when he was someone running up to him.

"Ponyboy!" Ponyboy started to run, while Angela Sheppard chased him.

"See ya' at home, Ponyboy." Darry called. Darry then turned to Summer, "So about the fall dance coming up..." Darry smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>4.) <strong>

Darry and Sodapop waited outside. Both sad, and glad. Sodapop was fiddling with his shirt while Darry tried not to cry. Today was the day their parents died and the day Ponyboy would be going somplace special. Someplace Darry longed to go, but never did.

"Ready?" Ponyboy called.

"Ready." They answered.

It was a quiet ride to the airport. Sodapop was quiet which made Ponyboy a little uneasy. When they reached the airport, got Ponyboy's luggage all in order, they heard Ponyboy's flight being called.

"Have fun, and write often" Sodapop said.

"Will do, Pepsi" Ponyboy smiled. Ponyboy faced Darry. Darry tried not to cry he tried with everything he had. Ponyboy wrapped his arms around Darry and Darry copied.

"Bye Darry." He said. "I'll call you when I get to New York." Ponyboy said.

"Have fun at Yale." Darry said.

Ponyboy nodded and left to his plane.

"Never grow up..." Darry whispered. Secretly, Ponyboy was wishing that on hismelf as the plane took off.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R please. <strong>

**:) ****Kylelover101**


End file.
